Samui
Samui is the leader of Team Samui and a member of Torigan. She is also a former student of Kirābī. Appearance Samui is an attractive young woman with a blond bowlcut. She wears typical Kumo kunoichi garbs- a black shirt along with a dark colored miniskirt and light gray belt. She also has a rather large bust. It is so large that at times she claims it causes her back pains. Personality Samui's name is an apt fit for her personality- it means "cold", much like her usual temperment. She is very calm at almost all times, even when distressing information is displayed to her. Despite being outwardly stoical, inside she has a deep care for her comrades and would do anything to ensure their safety. In this way she is the very definition of a "kuudere"- a character archetype found commonly in anime and manga. Also of note is that when alone with Haku she acts slightly differently in that she is a bit more open and prone to make joking remarks. Part II Meeting the Future Samui and her squad were ordered by the Raikage to travel to Konoha to inform them of Sasuke Uchiha seemingly being part of Akatsuki. Upon delivering the message, she decided for her squad stay the night in Konoha before heading the Iron Country to report their success. She encountered Haku while going through the village. The smaller man found himself bumping into a rather odd place. It didn't bother her and it amused and pleased her to find him so apologetic for doing so. She took an interest in the boy and made a mental note to try to talk to him later. Yamato planted tracking seeds on her shoes when she departed with her squad the next day. Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato tracked them so that Naruto could try to convince the Raikage to spare Sasuke's life. The Raikage refused even after Naruto groveled at his feer, but Samui respected Naruto slightly for sacrificing his dignity for a former friend- even if it was a friend who she thought had harmed her sensei. Correspondance between Konoha and Kumo Samui was selected to serve a similar purpose to Temari- that is, she was more or less Kumo's ambassador to the Leaf Village. During her trips to Konoha, she forged a relationship with Haku similar to the one between Shikamaru and Temari. Haku fell deeply in love with her, but she had trouble doing the same, seeing Haku as more a close friend than a love interest. Yet something inside her seemed to want her to try to be with him, but she couldn't let it show as she felt it might show weakness. She eventually caved after Haku gave his life for her when he protected her from a rockfall. She became distaught after the incident and left the Village Hidden in the Clouds to lament over Haku. She ended up wandering aimlessly from village to village, most of the time drunk on saki. One day she was walking a barren road when an assailaint beat and robbed her. Having lost perpose in her life, she couldn't fight back, and after the attack was over she simply laid on the dirt road, waiting to die. After a day, Hayao found her on the way back from a mission. He brought her to shelter in the Leaf Village, and nursed her back to health. Over the course of her recovery, Samui fell in love with Hayao for saving her life in more than one way. On the night before her departure to Kumo, she found Hayao on top of the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village. She admitted her feelings for him through serveral advances, culminateing in a kiss between them. However, Hayao quickly broke away, unable to decided whether his mutual feelings for her were those of love or lust. She apologized and returned to her temporary home in Konoha, heartbroken. The following morning, moments before her departure, Hayao admitted his feelings for her were those of love, and spontaneously kissed her. She returned to Kumo happier than ever, her cold demeanor melted away. Formation of the Bird's Eye A few years after the resolution of the Fourth Ninja World War, Hayao and Samui got married, forming a sort of goodwill bond between Konoha and Kumo. Samui recieved a notice from a member of the Leaf Village named Shujitori Kuramitsu. He wished to form an organization to prevent war between the former allied forces ofthe Great Ninja Nations, using the ambassadors of the nations as members. Already having a good connection to Konoha due to Haku and Hayao she accepted after deliberating with the Raikage. The organization would come to be known as Torigan. Abilities As many Cloud Ninja do, she knows several basic Lightning and Water ninjutsu. Swordsmanship Also as many Cloud Ninja, Samui knows how to use a variety of swords in battle. Due to being tutored by the undisputed master swordsman from Kumo, Kirābī, she is one of the best behind him. She prefers to use long katanas in conjunction with Lightning chakra to attack, but is also fairly skilled with the chokuto and ninjato. Taijutsu Samui has a unique fighting style when not using a sword. It is a variation on kickboxing that relies much more heavily on kicking than punching. This style of taijutsu she developed herself is known as Shugeki Bakushin, or the "Rapid Kicks". Also of note is that she prefers to use this type of combat over swordplay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cloud Ninja Category:Canon Characters